


Mending Lilacs

by mochiibats



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Character, Break Up, Bullying, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Character, Self-Harm, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiibats/pseuds/mochiibats
Summary: Maki Harukawa goes to school with her childhood friend, and now romantic partner, Kaito Momota. It's like any other average high school in the country. As time passes, Maki isn't too sure how happy she is in the relationship anymore, her and Kaito begin to grow more distant from one another.One of Maki's classmates, Kirumi Tojo, seems to take a liking to her, and Maki seems to be just as interested, but how interested is she?-WARNING ! This story contains extremely dark themes ! and that comes with trigger warnings EVERYWHERE. There is violence, abuse, self harm, drug usage, the f slur, and implied sexual themes.-This is a fanfiction based around Kirumaki, not Kaimaki.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎

Spring, March 20th  
_______________________________

It was the last day of Junior High, the temperatures were slowly rising as the months grew closer to summer; there was a light breeze in the air, causing the surrounding trees to dance as the wind passed by. Maki Harukawa had received a note in her shoe locker to meet her out by the track after the day had finished, she decided it was best to investigate it. Once the day had finished, and she had said her last goodbyes to her teachers, she walked to the track, and her childhood friend, Kaito Momota stood there, and he appeared quite nervous. Maki approached him and looked up at him.

Kaito quickly noticed Maki's presence and jumped a little, "oh-! You actually showed... heh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, and adjusted his uniform collar. Maki nodded and held the note up, then put it back into her bag, "what is it you wanted to discuss, Kaito...?" The purple-haired teen sighed nervously and stood up straight, "listen, Maki-Roll, we've been friends for a really long time now and... I-I've started to feel something different between us for a while now and..." he could feel his heart rate increasing the closer he got to saying it. Maki sighed heavily, holding her school bag, "just spit it out," Kaito flushed red and did just that, he spit it out, "I think I like you, Maki-Roll...! Not just as a friend anymore-!" He held his face in his hands, not noticing Maki's cheeks grow a light shade of pink. 

"Could you repeat that, Kaito...?" He peeked our from his hands and spoke:

"I love you, Maki..." 

Maki froze, those three words weren't ever said to her before, she had heard it in movies, and read it in books, but this was reality. Never in her life did she ever think something like this would ever happen, she was completely uncertain of what to say. She took her left hand and held it against her chest, taking a deep breath in and out, "do you really feel that way, Kaito-?" He nodded and held his hands in his pockets, avoiding eye contact.

"It's rude to avoid eye contact when you're confessing your love to a girl, ya know...?" 

Kaito panicked a little and held his hands up, "sorry Maki-Roll...! I can't help but be nervous-!" He heard a certain sound he hadn't heard in a long time. Maki was giggling, she held her hand to her mouth, "h-hey... Maki-Roll why're you laughing-?! What's so funny-?!" Kaito's nervous outburst only caused Maki to laugh more, "sorry, sorry... you're just such an idiot-!" Kaito groaned and shook his head, "am not..." Maki caught herself and regained composure, approaching Kaito a little more, "I'm just... surprised you didn't notice sooner," Kaito tilted his head, "I've felt the same was for a while now..." she grabbed a pigtail and stroked it, looking to the side. Kaito put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey-! You know it's rude to avoid eye contact when confessing your love~" he teased.

Maki flushed red and smacked him lightly, "whatever..." Kaito rubbed his cheek and sighed, "so... do you wanna go out on a date, Maki-Roll...?" She looked back at Kaito with puffy cheeks and nodded, he bounced excitedly and hugged her tightly, she flushed red once more and tried to squirm out of his grasp, "Kaito-! Let me go-! Do you wanna die-?!" Kaito just laughed, he held Maki close to him and rubbed her shoulders, the tense brunette started to ease up, and hugged back, still feeling awkward. She was the first to let go of the hug, "yeah... I guess we can try a date..." Kaito beamed and pulled out his phone, he started rambling about what days would work.

Maki shook her head and watched him ramble on, he looked so excited for them to go on a date, little did Maki know, this event would change the course of her high school life, forever.


	2. I

Spring, April 3rd  
_______________________________ 

Maki woke to chirping birds and the sun shining through her window, and her noisy phone alarm. She sat up and groaned, shutting her alarm off. Birds outside her window continued singing happily, she sighed getting up from her bed. Today was the first day of her second year in high school and she was 16 years old.

Kaito and her were still dating, and they walked to school everyday together for the time they've been an item. Maki undressed and got out her school uniform, putting it on, and slipping her hair ties up to make her pigtails. She stretched once more and went to her bathroom to finish getting ready, she immediately noticed the circles under her eyes again.

Damn... I'm not even surprised at this point.

She rarely got proper sleep, and it caused her to constantly have circles under her eyes, even Kaito knew it was normal, so he didn't pay much attention to it. It was nearly time for her to go, so she grabbed her apartment keys and left with her school bag, shutting and locking the door behind her.

As she walked down the stairs of her apartment building she noticed Kaito waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Kaito waved, putting a hand in his pocket, "you ready to go?" Maki sighed and nodded, following Kaito as they began the morning commute to school. It was an average route, they had to take the train to get there fast enough.

It was a rather cloudy day, but it wasn't supposed to rain at all, Kaito groaned, "man... the team is supposed to practice in this weather-?!" He was on the school's baseball team, and they had an upcoming game. Kaito was rather popular at school, he was one of the best players on the team, he attracted a lot of female students, and he was especially popular due to his appearance. Maki, on the other hand, was not at all popular in anyway shape or form. Her reputation was fairly low in fact, as she had been bullied in all her previous schools for not having parents. Kaito always defended her, but Maki slowly grew numb to all the torment so she simply ignored it.

Maki had started working out more in middle school to fight off her own bullies, and it worked somewhat, they still tease her to no mans end but she could care less. She might also have a low reputation due to her smoking addiction, even though she doesn't like cigarettes. Even though her grades were higher than others, she was still frowned upon by many of her peers. Plenty of rumors are being spread about her and Kaito as well, and little does everyone know, they're all true. Easy to say, Maki doesn't have it as easy as Kaito, since he's popular.

After a while of walking they reached the local train station and scanned their cards, walking into the station and standing at the platform. It seemed as if the clock on the wall wouldn't stop ticking, Kaito sighed, "I said I'd meet the team before class-! Damn this train better not be late..." Maki looked up at him, "is it for the game..?" She asked softly, she knew her voice seemed to calm Kaito. He looked down at Maki and smiled a little, "yeah, it is... it's up against our rival school, so it's a big match-!" Maki smirked a bit, she likes seeing him get excited about his baseball matches.

The train finally pulled up, and started letting passengers board, Maki stood near Kaito on the train as it began to move, and they were on their way to school.

_______________________________   
School Entrance  
_______________________________ 

Maki and Kaito stood outside the school, looking at it as if they hadn't seen it before, "it feels different this year..." Maki mumbled, Kaito heard it though, "yeah, it does, oh, there's the team-! I better go, Maki-Roll, have a good day-!" He waved as he ran off to join his teammates, Maki sighed and walked towards the school doors, entering and putting on her indoor shoes. 

Some students behind her were already whispering things to each other, Maki could clearly already understand what they were whispering about and she turned, "look, my personal life with Kaito has nothing to do with you two, now beat it," she began walking away and shaking her head.

Same rumor... I am not even surprised at this point.

She made her way to her homeroom class, and entered, sitting down at a desk in the back. Her teacher was not in the classroom yet, so she took her bag and hung it on the side of her desk, taking out a book and opening it. After a while of reading she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned to see a tall female with a strange hair color, her hair was covering one eye, "excuse me, but... could I sit beside you..?" Maki seemed confused why she was asking but she nodded, the girl smiled lightly and sat at the desk next to Maki. Soon the teacher entered the room to just welcome everyone back to school and such, Maki was fairly bored in the class, since homeroom was only five minutes.

The girl beside Maki turned to her and tapped her shoulder again, "could I maybe ask what your name is..?" She lifted her head a little and sighed, "it's Harukawa... Harukawa Maki," the girl nodded and held out her hand, "I am Tojo Kirumi... i-it's nice to meet you..." Maki shook her hand, nodding, "you as well..." Maki wasn't used to other people being so nice to her, so she naturally assumed she was new to the school and didn't know any rumors. Kirumi leaned back to her desk and played with her sleeves.

Homeroom concluded and Maki began heading to her next class, once she was there she sat down, and she quickly noticed the students who had constantly picked on her since junior high were there, and groaned and tried to ignore them by reading a book. It didn't work too well, they approached her anyways and started taunting her, they brought up the numerous rumors spread about her, but they quickly stopped and walked away slowly, Maki was confused; she turned around and saw Kaito standing behind her. He looked down and rubbed her head, "they won't bother you as long as I'm here," Maki nodded and went back to her book as Kaito sat beside her, glaring at her tormentors. 

It was like this most of the day, it was like a never ending cycle for Maki, she was so numb to all the teasing she didn't even care anymore, lunchtime rolled around and she headed to her homeroom to eat, Kirumi was already there at her desk eating her bento which looked incredible. Maki sat at her desk from earlier and opened her bento, and began to eat. Kirumi looked over and waved, her demeanor was weaker than it was earlier, and Maki noticed that, but she waved back. 

"What do you have for lunch, Harukawa-San...?" Kirumi asked meekly, "oh.. um... just some egg sandwiches and fruit, nothing special, you...?" She looked over at Kirumi's bento, which was fairly colorful, "oh, I prepared it myself... it's some ginger pork onigirazu, it is quite delicious," Maki nodded and took a bite out of one of her sandwiches. Kirumi kept asking Maki a few questions about herself during lunch, which she answered them all, and she asked a few about Kirumi, they had a decent back and fourth conversation getting to know one another until it was time for the last two classes of the day.

Once those classes concluded, and cleaning time was wrapped up, Maki headed to her shoe locker to get her outdoor shoes, she began changing her shoes, but heard some commotion outside the school, it sounded like some male students raising their voices. Once she had her shoes one she walked outside to investigate. There were about three boys, and it seemed like they were pushing around another student, she listened in to the conversation: "come on just prove it-! prove to us that you're a dirty faggot who sleeps with women-!" Maki shuddered at the slur, and peered over the corner, she saw Kirumi being backed into the corner of the wall as the boys closed in.

Maki's fist clenched and she waited until things got messy to step in, Kirumi trembled and leaned against the wall with nowhere to go, "p-please just leave me alone, I would appreciate it.." one boy pinned her against the wall and shook his head, "nah, we'll just have to show you it's better to be with men, right guys?" the two other goons nodded and closed in, Maki shouted, "leave her the fuck alone-!" All of them turned at once and groaned, "it's Harukawa...? What does this whore want-?" Maki cracked her knuckles and slowly approached the three of them with a predator like gaze in her eyes, "leave her alone. Now beat it," the two goons ran, as they were afraid of Maki's gaze, their leader just groaned and walked off annoyed, "whatever-! The two whores can just hang out together... maybe even in bed-!" Maki shook her head and approached Kirumi.

"Hey, are you alright...?" Kirumi took in a deep breath and nodded, grabbing her bag from the grass, "I-I'm alright... thank you, Harukawa-San..." Maki nodded and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, Kirumi frowned a little, "you... enjoy that-?" She coughed a little and noticed Maki shake her head, "not at all, I don't even know why I do it..." she waves and starts to walk off, but Kirumi calls out to her, "H-Harukawa-! I want to thank you again for helping me..." she bowed in respect, Maki turned to see it and she walked back over and rubbed her head, "don't sweat it... really it wasn't a big deal, I do this all the time," Kirumi blushed at the contact and lifted herself up, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"I should probably get going... Kaito is waiting for me at the gate," Kirumi nodded and smiled, "alright-! I hope to see you in class tomorrow, Harukawa-San... you are very kind," she waves and begins walking off, Maki puffed her cigarette and also walked towards the gate, noticing Kaito leaning against it, he waved and frowned seeing the cigarette, "Maki-Roll do you really need to do that...?" Kaito asked, Maki quickly put it out and shrugged, "not really... I just do," Kaito groaned and stood up straight, "well then, are you ready to go now...?" Maki nodded and took his hand as they walked towards the train station to get home.

_______________________________   
Maki's Neighborhood  
_______________________________ 

Kaito always escorted Maki home before going back to the school for baseball practice, he didn't care if he was late, he wanted her to get home safely, they made it to her complex and she sighed, "thanks for bringing me home, you know you don't have to do this, Kaito..." he scratches his neck and shrugs, "I know, but I'd rather see you get home safely, ya know-?" She nods and starts waking up the stairs, but Kaito stops her by grabbing her wrist, and kissing her cheek, "see ya tomorrow, Maki-Roll," she nodded and rubbed his head, continuing up the stairs to her apartment, and once she made it she let herself in and took off her shoes, walking to her room to change into some more casual clothes.

She laid on her bed and curled up into a ball, she had been feeling a disconnect from Kaito recently, and rumors even started that Kaito and her were going to break up. Maki refused to listen to those rumors and try to keep the relationship going, she didn't want to loose Kaito, even if there was a clear disconnect in the relationship on both sides. Maki couldn't help but think about the new girl she had met today though, something about her was so compelling, she shook it off and decided to take a shower to wash off the cigarette smell.

After her shower she made some food and did some homework, she quickly wrapped up her homework and locked up her apartment before collapsing onto her bed, curling up under the covers, she tried to reach for Kaito but he wasn't there with her that night, "oh... right," she yawns and cuddles her blankets as her eyes shut, falling asleep and awaiting a new day as she did so.

That very night she dreamt of much more pleasant things than she usually did. The never ending cycle of her school days was about to begin once more, but little did she know, this year was going to be a little different than the previous ones.


	3. II

Spring, April 4th  
_______________________________ 

Maki awoke to her alarm once again, she groaned and shut it off. As much as she wanted to skip school that day, she decided not to for whatever reason. Her morning routine was the same as the previous one, although she wondered about the things those boys had said yesterday to Kirumi and her. They all referred to them as whores, Maki pretty much knew why it was directed towards herself, but she didn't understand why they called Kirumi that as well. 

She seems so innocent... why on earth would you insult her that way-?

It was completely unknown to her, but she figured she would ask her today. Maki of course would be discreet about it and not make it seem as if she needed an answer, she was just curious as to why they insulted her in such a manner. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment, locking it as she exited, and she began walking down the stairs and she spotted a certain purple-haired teen; he waved up to her, "morning, Maki-Roll..!" Kaito smiled and held his school bag over his shoulder as he watched her finish walking down the stairs. Maki gave a weak smile and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, to Kaito's disappointment. 

"Maki-Roll you really have to try and stop smoking..." she sighed heavily and took in a puff, releasing the smoke from her mouth, "I know it's not good for me, but you don't have to be all concerned about it," she began walking in the direction of the train station with Kaito trailing behind her, to avoid the smoke. Maki kept her hands in her skirt pockets, and cigarette in her mouth. Kaito sighed and tried to adjust to the smoke, he walked alongside Maki, arm around her shoulder. 

Both of them quickly arrived at the train station and boarded the train, Kaito held a grab handle from the ceiling of the train and then Maki's hand, she had put out the cigarette before getting on the train, she smiled a little at the hand contact and stood still as the train moved.

_______________________________  
School Enterance  
_______________________________ 

Once again they arrived at school, and Kaito saw his teammates hanging out near the fountain, he pats Maki on the shoulder and smiles, "I'll be going now... have a good day Maki-Roll..!" He waved as she ran off to join his teammates. She looked up at the school again and shook her head, walking inside and slipping her shoes off, switching them out for her indoor shoes.

"Did you hear about the small purple-headed boy-?! He was messing around with some older boys last weekend-!" Maki turned her head and groaned, shaking it a little as she walked to class.

All these rumors are just so unnecessary... these poor people getting picked on for things that probably aren't even true.

Maki makes her way up the stairs to her homeroom and opens the door, sitting down in her seat and opening the same book from yesterday, since she was early to homeroom. She was in the middle of a good section when she was tapped on the shoulder, she looked up at who had done it and it was Kirumi. She smiled and sat in the desk next to Maki, "good morning, Harukawa-San..." Maki nodded and set her book down to be polite, "good morning to you as well, Tojo-San.." Kirumi set her bag on the side of the desk and folded her hands together, eyes fixated on the chalkboard.

Maki wasn't one for conversation, but she figured she would ask about what had happened yesterday at lunch, since they had longer to spend together. If there was ever a person getting picked on by bullies, Maki would always step in to help since she knew what it was like. It had happened to her so often in the past she just grew numb to it all and learned to stand up for herself and others around her.

After homeroom ended, Kirumi stopped Maki before she left, "would you eat lunch with me again, Harukawa-San..?" Maki looked up at her and simply nodded, "yeah, sure.." Kirumi smiled and beamed a little, "wonderful..! I will see you then, Harukawa-San..!" She waved as she walked out of the classroom, she was clearly very excited about it.

She must not have many people to talk to... she might not even have any friends. Poor Tojo-San...

She sighed and grabbed her bag, going to her next class, it was of course very similar to how it went the previous day, the cycle Maki went through was endless, it felt as if she was stuck in a loop. It was the same for all her other classes that lead up to lunch, Maki was looking forward to a break in the loop since Kirumi was never part of the loop. 

It was finally lunch time, and Maki reached her homeroom, sitting in her seat and opened her bento, but she put her book beside it to read during lunch if she needed to, Kirumi entered the room soon after she did, "greetings, Harukawa-San..!" She bowed slightly and sat down at the desk beside her, taking out her bento. Maki sighed and turned to her, "so.. I know you may not want to address it, but what was going on yesterday..?" Kirumi's expression grew soft but dark, she took in a breath and exhaled.

"I get picked on frequently... because rumors are being spread about me that aren't true at all-! Well... one is true but... that's it..." Maki shook her head, "don't listen to those assholes, they don't need to waste their time on you... because you seem like a nice person," Kirumi began to eat some of her bento and blushed a little at the comment, "o-oh.. thank you.." she was rarely complimented at all, so it made her happy to hear that from Maki. She didn't want to butt into her business, although she was curious, "what is the... true rumor-?"

Kirumi seemed to freeze up a little bit and she played with her sleeves nervously, "sorry, you don't need to answer that..." Kirumi cleared her throat and shook her head, "it's alright... but the rumor that's true is... t-that I am a lesbian..." Maki seemed to get a little angry, she respected everyone's decisions and opinions, it wasn't her business how they lived their lives, "that's fine, you shouldn't have to be picked on for that, hell, I'm bisexual," Maki shrugged as she said it, there was no fear in her tone, she was calm and clear. Kirumi's eyes lit up a little bit, "you are-?!" Maki nods and points to the little pin hidden on her bag, "that's... relieving... I wouldn't want you to stop talking to me..." 

It was so frustrating to Maki that people would be mean over the smallest things such as this, things that wasn't any of their business. She takes more bites of her bento, "why would I stop talking to you for that-? It shouldn't matter who you feel attracted to," Kirumi smiled more, "I'm glad you feel that way..!" Maki nods and eats some more of her bento, but makes sure to pause as Kirumi is speaking to her. Lunch almost felt like it flew by, Kirumi and Maki discussed small things to each other and they got along fairly well considering they had just met yesterday.

Lunch concluded and the loop continued, Maki's day was as average as it ever was, the only new addition was Kirumi, and that sort of broke the endless loop for her somehow. It must be because she never met Kirumi til now, and she has someone new to talk to, she was in the art room, cleaning the floors when she heard someone trip, "ouch-!" She turned and saw a short boy with purple hair, and bandages on his face, she walked over and offered a hand, "are you alright..?" He lifted his head off the ground and noticed Maki, he took her hand hesitantly and stood up, "u-uhm... t-thank you-!" He scrambled to get his cleaning supplies and run off.

That must have been the boy those people were talking about this morning...

His demeanor and speech pattern was all too familiar to Maki, she knew it had to have been him. Cleaning time soon wrapped up and she headed down to get her shoes and walk out to the gate, "Harukawa-San, wait for a moment-!" Maki heard a voice behind her so she stopped and turned to see Kirumi, she stopped in front of Maki, "w-would you maybe be okay with exchanging numbers with me..? I quite enjoy our conversations.." Maki shrugged and didn't have a problem with it so she wrote down her number in Kirumi's phone contacts, "I'm usually available if you ever need someone to talk with," Kirumi smiled and nodded, "thank you so much, Harukawa-San..!" She bowed a little out of respect, Maki pats her head, causing her to blush again, "well then.. I will see you tomorrow," Kirumi waved as she walked past the gate and onto the sidewalk.

Kaito watched as Maki approached him, he waved and stood up straight from leaning on the side, "who was that-?" He asked, referring to Kirumi, "oh.. just some girls I met in my homeroom.. she's quite nice," Kaito nods and starts walking towards the train station, with Maki following behind him.

_______________________________  
Maki's Neighborhood  
_______________________________ 

Kaito and Maki stopped at the edge of the stairs to her apartment, and he looked at her, "what..?" Kaito put his hands on his hips and shrugged, "are.. you chill with me crashing here again-?" Maki looked up at him and then to the ground, and then up the stairs, "sure I guess..." she started walking up the stairs to her apartment, and once there, she opened the door and set the keys down on the kitchen counter. Kaito set his school bag down near the door as he took his shoes off, "were you wanting to do it-?" She turned to him and tapped her foot, Kaito sighed and nodded, Maki simply walked to her bedroom and opened the door for him, he stepped inside, and Maki shut the door.

Right as she shut the door, he pinned her against the wall and aggressively started making out with her, she kissed back, and just let him carry her to the bed, and they kept going further until they both were exhausted.

Maki laid on top of him, she made circles with her finger on his chest as he played with her hair, "sorry Maki, that was kinda sudden, huh-?" She shook her head, "it's fine.. we've done this plenty of times before so I knew what to expect," Kaito nodded and yawned a little, "I might turn in Maki... night," she nodded and laid on his chest, feeling sleepy herself, "yeah... night,"

Many rumors were spread about Kaito and Maki, and one of them was that they've slept with each other countless times; that rumor? Is 100% true.


End file.
